starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Tal'darim
The Tal'darim were a group of Protoss survivors, stranded on Aiur after the Warp Gate was disabled. They were a splinter group of the Shel'na Kryhas, which they philosophically oppose, and moved into the Aiur caverns in order to separate themselves from the Shel'na Kryhas. They became addicted to the drug, Sundrop, dispensed to them by their Benefactor, the Xava'tor. Tal'darim is a Khalani word roughly translated as "The Forged" in English. Overview The Tal'darim were similar to the Dark Templar and the Protoss from the Aeon of Strife in mentality and outlook. They were addicted to a substance called Sundrop which altered their brain chemistry to be more like the Dark Templar. Ironically, the Tal'darim hated and distrusted the Dark Templar; they had no idea they were being converted into them. This alteration enabled them to learn new techniques, such as cloaking. They served a Benefactor, whom they call the Xava'tor; however, only Felanis seemed to know more than a little about him, as the Xava'tor did not allow the other Tal'darim to directly interact with him. The Xava'tor introduced them to Sundrop and taught them to trap Zerg and bring them to him. In return, the Xava'tor issued instructions, such as destroy Preservers and stay away from the giant Khaydarin crystal chamber on pain of death. The Tal'darim rarely interacted with the Shel'na Kryhas, preferring to shutter their minds. Membership The Tal'darim were led by its founder, Felanis. He reported to a mysterious Benefactor called the Xava'tor and was the only member who seemed to know anything about the Xava'tor. Another influential member of the Tal'darim was Alzadar, a former Templar and former friend of the leader of the Shel'na Kryhas, Ladranix. At least three members -- Rukashal, Tervoris, and Azramith -- were named by Alzadar after their drained corpses were found in the crystal's chamber. Hands of the Benefactor The Tal'darim sometimes refer to themselves as a group as the "Hands of the Benefactor". The Xava'tor occasionally asked for one of the Tal'darim to go with him -- these volunteers were known as the "Xava'kai" ("Hands of the Benefactor") -- to help him with unspecified tasks. They were never seen again. Several were found drained, possibly by the strange Xel'Naga crystal. History Following the destruction of Aiur by the Zerg,Underwood, Peter, Chris Metzen and Bill Roper. StarCraft: Brood War (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. the Protoss fled through the world's sole remaining Warp Gate to the Dark Templar sanctuary of Shakuras.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Escape from Aiur (in English). 1998. However, the Zerg followed the Protoss to Shakuras, necessitating the closure of the Gate.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Dunes of Shakuras (in English). 1998. The closure, which stranded a fairly large number of Protoss, left many with a feeling of abandonment akin to when the Xel'Naga abandoned the Protoss at the beginning of the Aeon of Strife. This "racial wound" resulted in many survivors mentally "regressing" to the state the Protoss existed in during the Aeon of Strife. The schism grew slowly. Felanis, their leader, used to be a respected Protoss. He began acting strangely (according to Ladranix) and befriended the respected Alzadar (a former friend of Ladranix). Felanis and his followers began to withdraw from the Khala; they would communicate only for basic necessities. Finally the Shel'na Kryhas' unity broke; Felanis insulted Ladranix for clinging to the old traditions, then took his followers and departed. The Tal'darim, as they came to be known, were called to vast unexplored caverns (the same Xel-Naga-created ones visited by Savassan and Temlaa) by their Benefactor, the Xava'tor. They emerged only at night to gain a little sustenance from starlight. The Tal'darim came to be addicted to the drug Sundrop. They saw it as a gift from the Xava'tor, which granted them ecstasy. They knew of its painful withdrawal symptoms, but they didn't consider them harmful. The Tal'darim were a small group at first, but it soon became apparent to the Shel'na Kryhas that they were losing fewer members to the Zerg. A number of Shel'na Kryhas deserted, joining the Tal'darim. Terran Contact The Tal'darim became aware of the presence of a Preserver, Zamara, on Aiur when the Terran Jake Ramsey (who carried Zamara's mind within his own brain) landed on Aiur. The Xava'tor had instructed the Tal'darim to destroy Preservers. Ramsey's friend, Rosemary Dahl, entered the Xel'Naga caverns in order to scout a path to its giant pure Khaydarin Crystal. The Tal'darim captured her and Alzadar tried to use her to lure Ramsey to them by exposing her to the addictive Sundrop. However, the attempt failed. From Dahl, the Shel'na Kryhas learned many of their secrets, and were able to arrange an ambush of Alzadar. Alzadar was captured and detoxified, then told the truth about the Xava'tor... he trying to convert them into something like the very Dark Templar which disgusted the Tal'darim. Alzadar agreed to enter the Khala again and work with the Shel'na Kryhas. He joined a party of Shel'na Kryhas, Ramsey and Dahl heading into the caverns. Zamara needed to acquire a piece of the extremely pure giant Khaydarin Crystal before escaping through the Warp Gate. The group stealthily entered the chamber and acquired a piece of the crystal, avoiding the strange vats in the chamber. However, Alzadar opened another chamber's alcoves and discovered his former friends; Xava'kai, but they had been drained of their lives. Alzadar realized the depths of the Xava'tor's betrayal. This also set off an alarm. The Tal'darim attacked, but their numbers had been culled by the Xava'tor, and so didn't outnumber their opponents. (Many had been taken as Xava'kai.) Alzadar relayed his astounding information to them. Felanis didn't deny the accusations, instead claiming that Ulrezaj was a demigod who offered Felanis the power to save himself and the Tal'darim. Alzadar had influence among the Tal'darim, so he elected to remain behind and try to convince them to change their ways. Half of the Shel'na Kryhas "warriors" remained with him. The Group Splinters Ramsey, Dahl and company used a secret passage to escape the caverns, only to be ambushed by the Zerg, led by an intelligent Infested Terran, Ethan Stewart. The ambush was ruined by Terran Dominion forces sent by Valerian Mengsk to rescue Ramsey. The group boarded a Dropship, but Dahl hijacked it and flew it towards the Warp Gate. Now that Zamara had her precious crystal, they had no reason to remain on Aiur. Upon reaching the Warp Gate, Zamara and Dahl tried to repair it when the Zerg fell upon them again. Alzadar and at least some Tal'darim arrived at the Warp Gate in time to assist Ramsey, Dahl and the Shel'na Kryhas in their battle against the Zerg... and Ulrezaj! Most of the Tal'darim, however, seemed only interested in escaping. The Xava'tor had come to punish his wayward students and destroy Zamara. Ramsey, drawing upon memories of Adun's final moments, showed the Tal'darim how to use their Dark Templar powers to defeat Ulrezaj. The Tal'darim would create "uncontrolled" psionic storms (a Dark Templar ability), while the Shel'na Kryhas would control and direct the storms. Many Protoss from both factions died, but their life energies fed the powerful blue nimbus which fed off of Ulrezaj. Only a few Protoss were able to escape through the Warp Gate (along with Ramsey and Dahl). The outcome of the battle is unknown. References Golden, Christie (November 27, 2007). StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga #2: Shadow Hunters. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-7434-7126-1. Category: Protoss Factions